


Love Story

by PhoenixDowner



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, POV Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), RokuNami Week (Kingdom Hearts), RokuNami Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner
Summary: Roxas reflects on his relationship with Naminé as she walks down the aisle.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 9





	Love Story

Roxas never could’ve imagined that his life would someday lead him here, but boy was he glad that it had. 

He was trying his best not to get all sappy, but it was hard not to at the vision floating towards him down the aisle. Naminé looked like a fairytale princess in her strapless white dress with its full tulle skirt, her golden hair cascading down her shoulders and her smile radiant as she gazed at him through her veil.

It was like no one else was even here; just the two of them as she drew closer and closer. Music floated through the air as she gracefully glided over the path of rose petals, and she might as well be an angel for how otherworldly her presence seemed.

Then she ascended the stairs to him as Kairi made sure her train was positioned properly, and with trembling hands he lifted her veil over her head. 

“Hello, Roxas,” she mouthed, then smiled. He couldn’t respond; he was getting too choked up for that.

She giggled softly, but she was getting a little emotional herself. So Roxas found her hands and held them, recalling the first time she’d reached for his hand, pulling him out of the darkness and into the light.

She was his light, his hope, his reassurance, his comfort, and she always had been. And today, today she would be his wife too, and he would be her husband. The thought of that, of all they’d been through to reach this point, made him tear up again, but he couldn’t help but smile, too. 

Naminé released his hand so she could carefully wipe her eyes, then found his hand again. It was funny how everyone had always told them that Nobodies didn’t have hearts; that Nobodies couldn’t feel. They might not be Nobodies anymore, but their love had begun when it was supposed to be impossible. It was a soft, gentle thing, not at all like the bombastic fireworks of other love stories, but it was just as strong and steady and true, and today they were here to prove that by swearing an eternal vow. 

As Roxas gazed into Naminé’s eyes, he felt a deep sense of peace. This was right and good, the way meeting her had felt right and good, and he couldn’t wait to begin the next chapter of their story together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr for Rokunami Week earlier this year (for Day 7 - Date Night/Wedding Day), and I finally got around to sharing it here too! Thank you for reading!


End file.
